Medical imaging modalities include Magnetic Resonance (MR) scanning. Medical equipment for use in MR environments is required to undergo specific MR testing, for example, ASTM standard F2052-6 entitled Standard Test Method for Measurement of Magnetically Induced Displacement Forces on Medical Devices in the Magnetic Resonance Environment to demonstrate compliance. MR conditional medical equipment includes inter alia handheld battery operated medical devices, for example, laryngoscopes, flashlights, and the like.
MR conditional laryngoscopes are commercially available from Minrad Inc., Buffalo, USA. On-line information regarding Minrad's MR tested laryngoscopes is available at http://www.minrad.com/devices/mr_inst.html. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,639 to Allred, III et al. illustrates and describes a laryngoscope having low magnetic susceptibility suitable for use in MR environments. The laryngoscope is formed from MR conditional materials including non-metal materials and MR conditional metal materials including inter alia aluminum, heat treated austenitic stainless steel, bronze, brass, copper, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,358 also to Allred, III et al. illustrates and describes a lithium battery having a low magnetic susceptibility suitable for use in MR environments. Minrad's MR conditional laryngoscopes have a unique terminal configuration for precluding operation with commercially available alkaline batteries which would render them non MR conditional. Minrad's lithium batteries are considerably more expensive than commercially available alkaline batteries.